Amor Eterno
by Lis-Lopes-Potter
Summary: O amor eterno é o amor impossível. Os amores possíveis começam a morrer no dia em que se concretizam.   Ele a abandonara. Ela aprendera a viver sem sua presença. O reencontro. E a vida de ambos fica de pernas para o ar.
1. Prologo

**/ Harry Potter é uma obra genial da tia Jô, não minha /**

**~ Amor Eterno ~**

**Prólogo**

Todas as mulheres esperam que o dia de seus casamentos seja um dos mais felizes de suas vidas. Não apenas pela bela festa que a maioria tem o costume de realizar, mas principalmente por aquilo que o casamento representa. É o símbolo da união de duas pessoas que se amam e que viverão juntos até que a morte os separe, passarão por momentos de sofrimento e de alegria, mas passarão juntos, e com amor vencerão tudo e todos.

Aquele era para ser um dos dias mais felizes de Lilian Evans. Sim, ela sempre sonhara com o dia em que entraria na igreja de véu e grinalda para finalmente dizer sim àquele com quem passaria o resto de seus dias. Desde pequena ansiara por aquele dia. O dia no qual seu príncipe encantando a levaria para um belo lugar em uma carruagem e eles seriam felizes para sempre. Entretanto, deixara de acreditar em contos de fadas há muito tempo. Na verdade, deixara de acreditar desde que ele a abandonara e provara que príncipes encantados podem se transformar em sapos feios e impiedosos.

Lá estava ela, parada a porta da Igreja. Faltava pouco tempo para adentrar o recinto. Lilian estava linda. Seu vestido branco de noiva era longo e todo bordado com pequeninas pedrinhas brilhantes. O cabelo ruivo solto em leves ondas e no braço levava belos lírios brancos. Porém não era a noiva mais feliz que já se vira. Seus olhos não brilhavam de felicidade e êxtase como deveriam. Ao lado encontrava-se seu próprio pai, pronto para levá-la até o futuro marido.

- Você está linda, Lily. - ele disse, tentando animá-la.

Um fraco sorriso na direção de seu amado pai surgiu em seus lábios. Então a porta se abriu e pode se ouvir a marcha nupcial. Para ela, talvez parecesse mais uma marcha fúnebre. As pessoas se levantaram para vê-la entrar. Lá ao longe, no altar, estava a pessoa com quem viveria pelo resto de seus dias. Não que casar-se com ele fosse ruim. Ele fora seu amigo desde pequena e sempre estivera ao seu lado para qualquer coisa que precisasse. Sabia que não seria infeliz casando-se com tal, mas, se pudesse escolher, certamente quem estaria ali para recebê-la não seria aquele no momento presente.

Seus passos então foram sendo dados rumo ao altar. Todos lhe sorriam. E ela fazia esforço para sorrir, numa tentativa de demonstrar-se feliz. Contudo, as lágrimas foram inevitáveis. Pequenas gotas quentes e molhadas começaram a escorrer por suas bochechas. Lembranças de um passado não tão distante corriam solta por sua mente. Cenas felizes e momentos com a pessoa que mais amava. Pessoa esta que a abandonara, que a deixara sozinha e nem ligara para seus sentimentos. Nem ligara para o que tinha para contar.

Olhou para seu futuro marido. Sua tentativa de esboçar um sorriso fora frustrado. Estava entregue a ele, que no momento beijava sua testa. Neste exato momento, enquanto todos se sentavam para assistir a cerimônia, ela colocava a mão na barriga saliente que estava um tanto disfarçada pela quantidade de pano do vestido.

Teria eternamente que conviver com lembranças de seu feliz e, de certa forma, triste passado. Pois ele deixara uma marca. Marca que nunca poderia ser apagada. Marca esta que estava sendo gerada dentro de seu próprio ser. E sendo esta marca o principal motivo de sua ainda existência. E também motivo daquele casamento.


	2. Capítulo Um

**N/a: Well, aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Já descobriram com quem Lils é casada? rs Espero reviews e desculpa pela demora pra postar. O próximo provavelmente será demorado também. rs**

**E obrigada a Thaty pelo review. :D**

**/ Harry Potter é uma obra genial da tia Jô, não minha /**

**~ Amor Eterno ~**

**Capítulo Um**

- Tenha um bom dia, querido. - disse a ruiva com um sorriso amável ao deixar o próprio filho na porta da escola. Este lhe dera um beijo estalado nas bochechas e saíra correndo para encontrar os amiguinhos que o esperavam.

Sorriu tristemente ao perceber quão parecido com ele o filho era. Tinha os mesmos cabelos desgrenhados, o mesmo sorriso maroto e o mesmo problema de visão que o obrigava a usar óculos desde pequeno. Já se faziam aproximadamente seis anos desde aquele dia que dissera sim ao homem que ainda era seu marido.

Enquanto dirigia pensava na vida, assim como fazia todos os dias. O trânsito da cidade era um tanto quanto cheio naquele horário, o que a permitia refletir ainda mais. Tinha uma boa vida. O filho era seu bem mais precioso e ela vivia para ele. Tinha um bom marido, que a tratava com respeito e a amava acima de tudo, além de ele ter a amparado no momento em que mais precisou. Sem ele, provavelmente Lilian não saberia o que teria feito. Apesar de não ter uma vida repleta de luxo, não tinha muito o que reclamar: nunca lhe faltara nada para sobreviver. Sua mãe a visitava sempre e ambas ficavam conversando durante horas. Possuía grandes amigos que a faziam sentir-se bem com suas conversas irreverentes e divertidas. E bem, ela até tinha um cachorro que era um pouco engraçadinho.

Era aniversário de seu filho. A condição financeira não era das melhores, mas ela e seu marido faziam questão de comemorar com os familiares e amigos íntimos com apenas uma confraternização em sua própria casa. E exatamente por isso que agora encaminhava-se para a vendinha onde sempre comprava condimentos com ótimos preços. Faria algo simples, apenas para que a data não passasse em branco. Harry, o filho, sentiria-se feliz com a presença dos amiguinhos e parentes mais próximos. Aliás, ele não ligava muito se não tinha todas as parafernálias eletrônicas que os demais coleguinhas possuíam. Nunca reclamara de não viver em uma situação financeira tão favorável quanto os demais. Era uma boa criança.

Lilian estacionou com cuidado o velho carro próximo ao meio-fio. Vivia dizendo ao marido que a qualquer hora aquele carro pararia de funcionar e a deixaria na mão, parada no meio da estrada, numa noite escura. Ele sabia que ela tinha razão, mas nada podia fazer. Seu emprego como professor não lhe rendia um grande salário. Se fosse promovido ao cargo dentro da escola que sempre almejara, seu salário provavelmente seria maior, mas para isso era preciso que o atual ocupante do cargo o abandonasse. E era meio difícil acreditar que a vaga ficaria desocupada tão cedo.

Desceu do carro, ouvindo o ranger da porta quando foi aberta e fechada. Em outra época até sentiria vergonha daquela porta barulhenta que fazia com que todos parassem para olhar. Mas não ligava mais para o que as pessoas achavam de suas coisas e seus atos. Cada um que ficasse no seu canto com suas próprias opiniões sobre o mundo e os outros.

Lilian Evans era, definitivamente, alguém que chamava atenção na multidão. E o principal motivo era o cabelo acaju gritante que sempre fizera com que a mulher fosse facilmente destacada entre os demais e que, obviamente, lhe rendera inúmeros apelidos antigamente. Quando mais nova eram ondulados, mas no atual presente escorriam lisos até a metade das costas, aproximadamente. Usava um jeans desbotado e justo, assim como um par de all-star branco e uma camiseta preta dizendo que amava os Beatles. Em geral, sempre andava assim, fazendo com que parecesse mais uma adolescente do que uma mulher já formada com um filho e um marido. Seu estilo de se vestir não mudara muito desde a adolescência, aliás, fisicamente não mudara muita coisa. Apenas os olhos verdes não mais possuíam a mesma vivacidade que outrora deixava os rapazes encantados.

Entrou na vendinha, fazendo com que o sininho na porta tocasse. Era um local relativamente pequeno, contendo apenas algumas prateleiras com frutas, legumes, alguns produtos industrializados e alguns produtos feitos pela própria família dona do local. Apesar da simplicidade, era tudo muito bem limpo e até era possível enchergar o chão brilhando. Um balcão grande de madeira estava postado na parede oposta a da porta onde Lilian acabara de entrar. Atrás do balcão existia uma outra porta, de onde agora surgia um mulher baixa e gordinha ruiva. Suas feições eram calorosas, como as de uma mãe pronta a abraçar o filho a qualquer momento. A senhora sorriu ao perceber quem estava ali parada encarando-a.

-Olá Lily querida! - disse enquanto contornava o balcão para dar um abraço caloroso na outra ruiva, que também sorria com a mesma intensidade.

-Molly! Como está? Como estão as crianças?

-Estou bem. Estão todos bem. Rony não para de falar há uma semana sobre o aniversário de Harry.

Ela era Molly Weasley, mulher de Arthur e grande amiga de Lilian, desde quando esta última ainda era pequenina. Possuíam sete filhos, todos ruivos, sendo que o garoto mais novo, Ronald, tinha a mesma idade de Harry e os dois eram inseparáveis. Eram todos umas graças e Lily adorava visitá-lo, apesar de seu marido ter uma singela aversão pelos Weasley. A família era tão ou mais pobre quanto a de Lilian, porém não passavam necessidades. Molly tinha mãos-de-fada, principalmente quando o assunto em questão eram os doces. Receitas de família que deixavam qualquer um com vontade de comer mais e levar mais um pedacinho para casa. Quase tudo vendido ali era produzido pela família em casa, uma propriedade que ficava afastada da cidade.

-Harry também está ansioso para a confraternização. Fala o tempo todo sobre o padrinho que vem visitá-lo.

-Antes que eu me esqueça - sorindo, Molly caminhou para trás do balcão, de onde tirou uma caixa branca de tamanho mediano. - Eu sei que você disse que faria o bolo em casa, mas não pude resistir e acabei fazendo um de presente para Harry.

-Molly! Não havia necessidade! Assim sinto-me envergonhada... não sei o que dizer!

-Apenas aceite, querida.

Molly adorava paparicar Harry e a própria Lilian com doces e bolos. Não que esta não gostasse, mas sentia-se envergonhada, por isso sempre fazia questão de devolver os pratos ou vasilhas com algo feito por ela própria. Obviamente que seu dom culinário não podia ser comparado com o da outra, pois jamais chegaria aos pés de Molly. Mas eram gostosinhas as comidas que costumava fazer.

-Você é um amor. Harry ficará contente com o presente. Mas e o que eu pedi para você separar, está arrumado?

-Sim, sim. Chamarei Arthur para ajudá-la a levar tudo para o carro. - virou-se então para trás, em direção a porta - ARTHUR! - Logo um homem apareceu na porta, sorrindo ao deparar-se com Lily, cumprimentando-a com tanto calor humano quanto sua mulher. - Preciso que ajude Lily a levar tudo para dentro do carro, por favor. As coisas estão ali trás dentro daquelas duas caixas.

-Claro, será um prazer. - deu uma piscadela para a mais jovem e entrou pela porta, voltando tempos depois carregando uma caixa abarrotada de coisas.

Lily o acompanhou até o carro, abrindo o porta-malas para que ele lá colocasse a caixa. Esperou ao lado do veículo que o homem entrasse e voltasse com a outra caixa, esta não tão abarrotada de coisas quanto a outra. A ruiva trancou o carro e voltou lá para dentro com Arthur, que ao chegar no recinto, postou-se ao lado de sua mulher, que acabara de colocar uma bandeja em cima do balcão.

-Tome um pouco de chá, Lily. Fiz algumas bolachinhas hoje mais cedo. Modéstia a parte, ficaram deliciosas.

Sorrindo, Lilian aceitou a xícara de chá que a outra lhe oferecera e ficou durante um tempo conversando com o casal, enquanto comia as bolachinhas que, como já era esperado, estavam divinas.

Lily adorava os Weasley. Arthur e Molly moravam perto de sua casa quando ela era pequena. Cresceu praticamente na casa daquela, que era um pouco mais velha, pois preferia muito mais ficar lá do que em sua própria casa, onde sua irmã a atormentava infinitamente. Eram grandes amigos e a mais nova teria para o resto de sua vida um sentimento de gratidão para com eles. Pois no momento em que mais precisara do apoio dos amigos, eles estavam lá para ampará-la e dar todo o apoio possível.

Após verificar que estava um pouco atrasada para fazer o que tinha de fazer, saiu apressada para sua casa, levando preso no banco ao lado a caixa onde estava o bolo de aniversário do pequeno filho, contentando-se ao pensar que seria menos uma coisa para fazer. Sua casa localizava-se na estrada de terra que dava acesso a cidade e por isso era afastada do centro da mesma. A poeira levantava atrás de si e a obrigava a fechar os vidros, ou morreria intoxicada.

Passou o dia inteiro arrumando a casa e ajudando a mãe, que chegara no começo da tarde, a fazer os salgados e os docinhos para a festa. Naquele dia não precisaria buscar Harry, pois seu marido faria isso por ela e para que não precisasse se preocupar em vigiá-lo enquanto preparava as coisas, aquele levaria o pequenino para almoçar fora e depois o levaria para comprar o simples presente de aniversário.

Começava a entardecer quando os dois chegaram em casa. Lily pode perceber que haviam chego apenas pelo barulho de pezinhos correndo pelo corredor que separava o Hall da cozinha. Logo, uma criança com o maior sorriso que se poderia esperar entrou correndo gritando 'MAMÃE' e se jogou em cima da ruiva, que o esperava de braços abertos. Esta o pegou no colo e deu-lhe um beijo estalado em uma das bochechas.

-Você não vai acreditar no que papai comprou para mim! - o entusiasmo dele era de dar inveja em qualquer um. Estava extremamente feliz e seus olhos sorriam junto com seus lábios. - ele... comprou... a luva de baseball MAIS perfeita do mundo!

-Que lindo, filho!

-Vovó, vovó! Venha comigo! A senhora [b]tem[/b] que me ver agarrando com aquela luva!

O pequeno desceu do colo da mãe e foi arrastando a avó para o lugar de onde viera. E deste mesmo local ele surgiu, vindo em sua direção e depositando-lhe um suave beijo em seus lábios. Lilian sorriu e o abraçou pela cintura, encostando seu rosto na curva do pescoço de seu marido. Ele a reconfortava, sentia-se bem ao seu lado. E, depois de tanto tempo, sabia que seria protegida de tudo e todos por ele. Um sentimento de segurança a invadiu.

-Não gastou muito dinheiro com o Harry, não é? Sei que adora paparicá-lo, mas não podemos nos dar ao luxo de gastar muito com um presente. Já estamos gastando o suficiente com essa confraternização.

-Não se preocupe, o.k? - ele a envolveu com seus braços em um ato protetor. - aliás, o padrinho idiota dele vai pagar metade.

-Hey! - ele deu um leve tapa em seu braço e o encarou - não fale assim do Sirius. Ele é meu amigo!

-Sim. E amigo do...

-Por favor! Não vamos começar com isso de novo, o.k? - Lily se desvencilhou dos braços do marido, cruzando os seus próprios na altura do busto. O sorriso desaparecera em seu rosto. Odiava quando tocavam nesse assunto.

-O.k. Não falarei mais nisso. Está tudo pronto?

-Sim. Molly nos deu o bolo. - ela estava de costas para o marido, mas a felicidade que possuía momentos atrás se evaporara quando o outro tocara no assunto. - vou tomar um banho, está quase na hora das pessoas começarem a chegar.

O que era para ser um dia feliz, provavelmente não mais seria. Enquanto subia as escadas apressada a ruiva tentava impedir que lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos. Não queria chorar. Pelo menos não ali. Momentos depois, enquanto a água morna do chuveiro caía por sua cabeça, sentiu as pernas ficando fracas e escorregou até sentar-se no chão, abraçou as próprias pernas e deixou que as lágrimas salgadas cheias de dor brotassem.

Estava uma noite agradável. Uma brisa suave refrescava, o que era muito melhor do que estar abafado. A pequena casa no meio do nada se enchia de alegria naquele momento. Crianças corriam para todos os lados brincando, os adultos conversavam sobre diversas coisas e risadas podiam ser ouvidas de todos os cantos da casa. Andando pela casa, servindo os convidados com diversos aperitivos deliciosos estava ela. Seu sorriso escondia a tristeza que a abalara mais cedo e provavelmente a maioria nem notaria que não estava bem. Lily estava linda, como sempre. Usava um vestido preto tomara-que-caia que se moldava perfeitamente em suas curvas. Um casaquinho jeans por cima e belos sapatos de salto alto. Sem maquiagem, como sempre. De qualquer forma, deixaria qualquer um de queixo caído.

Lá estavam eles. Pelo menos a maioria estava lá. Seus amigos. De onde estava podia ver o sofá da sala de estar, onde Remus estava sentado, de mãos dadas com sua mulher, Melissa. Ambos sorriam e conversavam animadamente com outro casal, Marlene e Sirius. Estes últimos extremamente felizes, pois o primeiro filho estava para chegar. Lily sorriu, não de um jeito feliz, mas um tanto quanto triste. Era estranho vê-los assim, como casais, conversando animadamente. Aquilo assemelhava-se com os tempos da faculdade, no qual sempre saíam para algum pub, onde ficavam até tarde rindo e conversando, fazendo planos para o futuro, imaginando o que seriam, no que trabalhariam, para onde viajariam. A única diferença era que ela não mais fazia parte de tudo aquilo, não mais podia sair com eles com seu par e se divertir. Sentia-se avulsa. Forçou a própria unha na palma de sua mão, esforçando-se para não chorar novamente. Não queria estragar a festa de Harry.

-Haaarry! - chamou-o quando o viu passando correndo com uma cabeleira ruiva, que provavelmente era o filho de Molly. O garoto parou imediatamente e pediu ao amigo que esperasse um pouco, indo em direção a sua mãe.

-Sim, mamãe?

-Já foi lá falar com seu padrinho e com a tia Lene? Dê um pouquinho de atenção para eles, assim como depois vá falar um pouco com a sua avó e suas tias. Depois você volta a brincar.

-Mãaae... quero mostrar a Ron minha nova luva!

-Harry, vá lá. Rony entenderá. Aliás, leve-o com você. Remus e Sirius o adoram. - Revirando os olhos, o garoto deu as costas a sua mãe e puxou o amiguinho até onde os quatro estavam e começou a falar animadamente com eles.

Já estava tarde. A maioria dos convidados já havia ido para suas casas. Restavam apenas alguns familiares, alguns amigos de seu marido e seus quatro melhores amigos. Lily estava sentada no braço do sofá, com Harry no colo. Marlene estava contando como descobrira que estava grávida e como Sirius reagira. Ambos estavam realmente animados com isso. Não era para menos, afinal, desde que se casaram que ela tentava engravidar e não conseguia. Apesar disso, a ruiva não estava prestando muita atenção no que falavam, seus pensamentos encontravam-se presentes em um passado bem distante. Não estava nem notando que não tirava o copo de refrigerante da boca já tinha um bom tempo.

-Lily, você está bem? - Remus, que estava ao seu lado, perguntou em voz baixa após algum tempo, fazendo com que despertasse de seu devaneio.

-Sim, estou. - ela sorriu. A campainha tocou, fazendo com que franzisse o cenho. Olhou para trás a procura de seu marido e o encontrou parado próximo a escada conversando com um homem de cabelos tão loiros que chegavam num tom quase branco. - Harry, abra a porta, por favor.

O garoto ficou em pé, meio sonolento, e atravessou o hall em direção a porta, abrindo-a pouco e colocando a cabeça para fora. Ficou nessa posição por um tempo, sob os olhos atentos da mãe que se inclinara no sofá para vigiá-lo de onde estava. Fechou a porta e caminhou em direção a ela.

-Mamãe, tem um moço lá fora dizendo que o carro dele ficou sem gasolina aqui por perto e ele não tem como continuar. Perguntou se não tem como você ou papai ajudar.

Lilian balançou a cabeça positivamente e procurou o marido com os olhos, novamente. Decidiu resolver isso sozinha, não queria realmente atrapalhá-lo. Pediu ao filho que ficasse ali e ficou em pé, ajeitando o vestido e caminhando em direção a porta. Tomou o último gole de refrigerante que estava no copo e abriu a porta.

-Meu Deus, você! - foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de deixar o copo cair de seus dedos e bater contra o chão, transformando-se em vários cacos que se espalharam por todos os lados.


	3. Capítulo Dois

n/a: primeiramente, gostaria de pedir desculpas aos meus leitores pela demora para postar o segundo capíulo. Minha vida estcorrida, principalmente pelo fato de estarmos no final do ano e eu ter que me esforçar infinitamente para conseguir fechar algumas matérias do colégio, por isso escrever tornar-se complicado. Capítulo curto, mas prometo que assim que eu conseguir fechar 80% das minhas matérias o rendimento com cap começará subir. =D Reviews sempre são legais, por isso, não se esqueçam. :D Amo vocês. UHUL. PS: Era pra ter postado há uma semana atrás, mas o fanfiction meio que não reconheceu alguns caracteres do documento gerado pelo meu linux s2, então fiquei com preguiça de ficar corrigindo os caracteres aqui no site. XD Malz. D:

**/ Harry Potter é uma obra genial da tia Jô n****ão ****minha /**

**~ Amor Eterno ~**

**Cap****ít****ulo Dois**

-Meu Deus, voc - foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de deixar o copo escorregar de seus dedos e bater contra o chão, transformando-se em vários cacos que se espalharam por todos os lados.

Dois olhos curiosos a encaravam e os lábios daquele que estava parado em sua frente abriram-se num sorriso maroto, como resposta automática à situaçãoo. Sobrancelhas arqueadas por trás dos óculos redondos demonstravam um fino interesse por entender o que se passava. Enquanto ele estava num visível estado de curiosidade, ela permanecia estagnada, com os olhos assustados pregados nele. O coração batia descompassadamente e o prório cérebro achava difícil demais processar qualquer informaçãoo e pensar em outra coisa que não fosse "ele estaqui! Ele estaqui!". Não queria sentir-se animada com a situaçãoo, entretanto, alguém em seu ínfimo parecia querer jogar-se em seus braços e gritar excitadamente de alegria.

-Lils? É você mesma? - ele gostaria de aproximar-se e tocá-la para saber se era real, mas não tinha certeza se deveria. - Este é o último lugar onde eu esperaria encontrá-la.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como se comportar, nem ao menos conseguia de movimentar. Estava tão absorta em seus prórios pensamentos que nem ao menos notara que seu pé sangrava devido ao copo que se quebrara próximo a ele. Já fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que os dois haviam estado juntos. Fazia muito tempo que não recebia uma única notícia sua. Era estranho vê-lo parado ali, naquele momento. As feridas que ele deixara ainda doíam e ainda eram causadoras de grande sofrimento. Não podia ser verdade que ele estava de volta, que ele estava ali, parado em frente a sua casa e que voltara a sua vida. Lilian não estava preparada para aquele reencontro. Na verdade, nunca estaria. Quando James a abandonara, jurara a si mesma e a quem quisesse ouvir que jamais permitiria que ele voltasse sua vida. E naquele momento, lá estava ela, tendo-o novamente parado em sua frente.

-O que desejas, Potter? - conseguiu enfim se manifestar, de forma seca e dura. Desviou o olhar, que se mantivera nele durante todo o tempo em que ela ficara parada, para algum ponto qualquer atrás dele.

-É que... - ele pareceu hesitar um pouco, talvez pensando de realmente deveria fazer a pergunta que desejava fazer. - quem era aquele menininho que me atendeu? - indagou intrigado e com um sorriso torto no rosto. - ele é tão parecido comi...

-Vou chamar alguém para ajudá-lo com o carro, Potter. - falou apressadamente antes que ele concluísse o que falaria. Quão mais rápido ele estivesse fora dali, mais ela se sentiria segura. - talvez Sirius resolva o problema.

-Uou! Sirius está ai? Faz tempo que não o vejo! Posso entrar?

-Espere ai, Potter. Aliás, você nunca tocaro meu piso com seus sapatos canalhas e imundos. Agora, se me dá licença, vou chamá-lo para que você possa sair de minha propriedade o mais rápido possível.

Virou-se e saiu andando rapidamente, não deixando que ele respondesse qualquer coisa. A respiração estava alterada, o coração batia descompassadamente. Uma mistura de raiva e dor invadiam-na. Não queria chorar. Não ali. Caminhou até chegar perto dos amigos, não conseguindo encará-los. O olhar mantinha-se firme em um ponto acima deles.

-Lily, você está sangrando! - disse Marlene olhando para o sangue que já secara e agora estava grudado no pé de Lilian.

-Ah, eu quebrei um copo. - Olhou sem expressão para o pé. Deu de ombros. - vou limpar isso.

-Vou pegar algo para limpar o sangue. - disse Lupin.

-Não se incomode, por favor. Harry, suba comigo, já passou da hora de você dormir. E vocês não se incomodam em ir para casa agora, certo? Não estou me sentindo muito bem e já está tarde. - todos concordaram, não entendendo muito bem o que se passava, afinal, ela nunca pedia para que ninguém se retirasse de sua casa. - E Sirius, há alguém lá fora que precisa de sua ajuda com o carro. Só tome cuidado, quebrei o copo lá na porta. Depois desço para limpar.

Pegou a mãozinha do filho, sem deixar tempo para que qualquer um deles perguntasse qualquer coisa. Arrastou-o escada acima, passando pelo marido que ainda conversava com o homem. Recebeu um olhar de curiosidade daquele e apenas apontou para o prório pulso em resposta, como a indicar as horas. Harry dançva com a cabeça cantarolando alguma música qualquer enquanto subiam. Não demoraram a chegar no quarto do pequenino, que entrou correndo e jogou-se na cama, rindo sozinho. Mal fazia ele ideia do que acontecera e que sua vida estava prestes a mudar completamente. Lilian sentou-se na beirada da cama, fitando-o com um sorriso triste.

-Vá trocar de roupa, querido. Não conte a seu pai, mas hoje você pode dormir sem tomar banho. - deu uma piscadela em sua direçãoo, recebendo de volta um sorriso imensamente feliz. Viu-o correndo em direçãoo ao banheiro e voltando minutos mais tarde com seu pijaminha azul. - escovou os dentes? - recebeu uma resposta afirmativa e com isso, cobriu-o com a coberta, depositando logo em seguida um beijo em sua testa. - durma com os anjinhos, então. E feliz aniversário.

Bateu a mão no interruptor do abajur, fazendo com que este ligasse. Parou por alguns momentos para observar o filho que fechara os olhinhos e ainda balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto cantarolava a mesma música. Levantou e apagou a luz do quarto, deixando que apenas o abajur iluminasse o ambiente.

A vontade de chorar aumentou ainda mais. Perguntou-se mentalmente como seria sua vida caso não houvesse sido abandonada. Tudo seria diferente. Não que estivesse reclamando do que vivera até então, mas teria sido muito melhor se as coisas fossem diferentes. Ficou parada na porta observando seu pequenino, até que este parasse de se movimentar e entrasse em um sono profundo.

Encaminhou-se ao banheiro de seu prório quarto, trancando-se lá dentro. Ligou a ducha e enfiou o pé embaixo, sentindo um pouco de dor com o penetrar da água nos pequenos cortes. Esfregou para retirar o sangue e concentrou-se em coletar alguns pequenos cacos que haviam se infiltrado por sua pele. Perdeu-se no tempo em que ficou lá apenas cuidando do próprio pé. Fazia tudo com tranquilidade e paciência invejáveis. Não tinha pressa alguma para qualquer coisa. Aliás, quanto mais demorasse, a probabilidade de não ter que encarar o prório marido aumentava. Passado certo tempo, escutou batidas na porta e a voz do conjugue perguntando se estava tudo bem.

-Sim. - respondeu tentando disfarçar a voz triste. - quebrei um copo e me cortei. Estou apenas dando um jeito nisso.

Ouviu um resmungo em resposta e demorou mais um pouco, enrolando uma faixa no pé. O viu sentado na beirada da cama, esperando pacientemente com uma trouxa de roupas em mãos. Tinha o olhar preocupado e a mirou, a espera de palavras e explicações.

-Há algo que queira conversar, Lilian?

-Não, querido. Vou descer, tenho que arrumar as coisas lá embaixo e limpar a sujeira que fiz por causa do copo. - tentou sorrir e escapou dali o mais rápido possível, sem deixar uma brecha para que ele fizesse perguntas ou continuasse a encará-la de forma interrogativa.

Desceu as escadas correndo, com medo de que o marido a seguisse e começasse a conversar sobre coisas que ela simplesmente não queria. Sabia que na manhã seguinte seria interrogada e tudo mais, mas não sentia-se preparada para falar e dar explicações. Pelo menos não no exato momento.

Demorou menos tempo que gostaria para limpar os cacos de vidro e acabou inventando milhões de coisas para fazer ali. Decidiu por limpar tudo da festa durante a madrugada mesmo. O sono não vinha e se ocupasse a mente e o corpo com várias coisas, não pensaria no que não queria. Concluiu que as pessoas definitivamente faziam sujeira. Já fazia muito que estava limpando, quando seus olhos rumaram para uma garrafa de vinho guardada na estante da sala. Não estava habituada a beber e tinha certeza de que precisaria mais tarde inventar uma boa desculpa por consumir o vinho que fora presente de um dos amigos do marido.

Ao escorrer do liquido por sua gargante, sentiu uma imensa vontade de largar a garrafa e vomitar o que havia descido. Detestava álcool, mas assumia que o momento pedia um bom porre.

Deixou-se escorregar a frente do sofe encostou a cabeça no mesmo. Levara consigo a garrafa e passado cada instante, deixava que outro gole descesse e lhe queimasse a garganta. Perdendo o total controle sobre suas próprias emoções, chorou o que guardara até então. O volume de lágrimas que brotavam eram impressionantes, mas representavam toda a dor que estivera contida desde que o vira.

Não poderia nunca dizer quanto tempo se passou naquele estado depressivo e solitário até sentir uma mão firme apertar-lhe o ombro. Olhou para cima, encontrando olhos a observá-la com uma dor inexplicável. Doía imensamente a ele vê-la naquele estado. Nunca a vira beber de tal forma.

-Vamos subir. Já bebeu demais, não acha? - Estava desolada e deplorável. Suara e cabelo grudara em seu rosto. A maquiagem escorrera e agora formava um borrão preto em tão delicado rosto. - vamos, Lilian. - estendeu a mão a ela. Não obteve resposta, tanto oral quanto corporal. Lily apenas voltara a encarar o piso, sem qualquer vontade de se movimentar.

O homem sentou-se ao chão, ao seu lado, pegando a garrafa de suas mãos, não encontrando qualquer resistência quanto a isso. Colocou no chão e passou o braço em volta de seus ombros, puxando-a para um abraço reconfortante e apertado. A ruiva apenas apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e continuou a chorar, assim como estava fazendo antes de ganhar companhia.

-Não precisa fingir-se de forte para mim. Sei que Potter veio aqui hoje. - o nome foi pronunciado como um rosnado de desgosto. Ao ouvi-lo, Lilian chorou ainda mais, soluçando alto. - sei que ele ainda mexe com você. Quando a pedi em casamento, sabia o que me esperava. Sempre soube que não é a mim a quem esse coraçãoo pertence. Tinha esperanças de que isso mudasse com o tempo e que conforme convivêssemos casados, você fosse se apaixonando por mim. Aceitei criar Harry como se fosse meu filho por você, tendo que te ver todos os dias quase morrendo ao perceber quão parecido o garoto é com pai. Confesso que amo demais aquele menino, muito mais do que cheguei um dia a imaginar. Apeguei-me a ele e o considero meu filho, de coração. - suas palavras saíam pesadas e cheias de dor. - Mas não suporto vê-la sofrendo assim. É como se estivessem me esfaqueando.

Lilian, apesar da quantidade de álcool que corria por suas veias, ainda era capaz de pensar um pouco. Sentia-se imensamente grata por aquilo e culpada, ao mesmo tempo. Errara ao enganar o homem com quem era casada e fingir que era feliz, enquanto não era. Ele era bom demais para ela, tinha certeza disso. Não sabia bem o que dizer e sem raciocinar, a única coisa que conseguiu responder foi:

-Eu ainda o amo, Severo.


End file.
